The present invention relates to a resealable lid for beverage cans, and in particular a sealing system for beverage cans.
A known beverage can sealing system having a resealable beverage can lid (DE-U-90 05 150) comprises a press-in tab, whereby a rotating lid is secured below the press-in tab on the same pin or rivet as the press-in tab, and whereby when the can is opened the rotating lid can be rotated into a closing position over the pouring opening. The beverage contents are thus protected against dirt and insects entering from the outside. In addition, none or only a small portion of the liquid contents can spill or splash out of the pouring opening when the can is moved.
Since in the closing position the rotating lid exerts only slight pressure upon the rim of the pouring opening, it is not possible to achieve a fluid tight and gas tight resealing of the beverage can.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the resealing function.
This objective is realized by a sealing system for a beverage can that includes a press-in tab for opening a pouring opening of the can via a press-in tip of the press-in tab, wherein the press-in tab is also provided with a support leg; and a rotating lid that is secured to a pin or rivet to which the press-in tab is also secured, wherein the rotating lid is rotatable over an open pouring opening, wherein when the rotating lid is over such an opening, the support leg, with the press-in tab pulled up, is adapted to catch against an arresting member that is disposed on a surface of the can, wherein in a catching position of the leg, the press-in tip of the press-in tab presses the rotating lid against the pouring opening.
With the claimed support or leg in the press-in tab, it is possible by means of the press-in tip of the press-in tab to apply a sealing pressure upon the rotating lid in its sealing position, as a consequence of which it is possible to achieve a fluid tight and gas tight resealing of the can. The sealing effect is improved even further if the rotating lid is inherently stable and is coated with a sealing material. In addition, the sealing means is easy to operate and can be repeated, and is economical to produce. In addition to providing protection of the beverage against insects and dirt, a resealing to protect against leaking out is provided, as a result of which in addition the drink remains fresh for a longer period of time.